


Reading Rainbow

by Ellie226



Series: You, Me, and Baby Make Three [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Infantilism, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the baby isn't all bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Rainbow

Kurt had loved to read since he was a toddler. He remembered leaning into the warm curve of his mother’s arm, pudgy finger tracing the words as she told him about Corduroy. He thought that being locked in a department store overnight would be fun.

As he had gotten older, the books had changed. Eventually, he no longer needed his mother to read to him, and shortly after that, she was gone anyway. He kept reading. Voraciously, often secretly, he read, but it wasn’t the same. Not really.

When they had started this (wholly undignified) experiment, Kurt hadn’t particularly enjoyed any of it. Until the day he was sobbing hysterically, frustrated more by his newfound inability to reasonably discuss what was wrong than by the fact that Daddy had told him he couldn’t have cookies before dinner and swatted him when he argued.

Papa had picked him up, and Kurt found himself clinging to Dave, wiping his snotty face against Papa’s shoulder as he shuddered with sobs. 

Kurt was surprised to not be instantly rocked in the chair, with Papa singing songs. Dave had done it on more than one occasion, and Daddy almost always tried that when he couldn’t get Kurt to calm down.

Instead, Papa had wandered back into the bedroom. Grabbing Beau and Kurt’s blanket, he pulled a well worn book from the nightstand. Carrying Kurt, along with everything else, back to the living room, Papa finally sat in the rocker.

Once he had Kurt comfortably snuggled against him, the blanket flung across both of them and Beau clenched tightly in Kurt’s arms, he opened the book.

“Once there was a young lion, and his name was--well, I don’t really know what his name was because he lived in the jungle with a lot of other lions and if he did have a name it certainly wasn’t a name like Joe or Ernie or anything like that. No, it was more of a lion name, like, oh, maybe Grograph or Ruggrgg or Grmmff or Grrrr.”

Kurt had been crying throughout this, until Papa started explaining what kinds of names lions had. Then, he quieted and stared at Dave.

Papa stopped reading, looking at Kurt’s shocked expression. “You didn’t know I made such good lion sounds, did you?” 

“Do it ‘gain,” Kurt said, burying his face against Papa. He sounded like a baby, but Papa really made tremendously authentic lion noises.

This time, when Papa growled, he buried his mouth against Kurt’s neck, pretending to gnaw.

Kurt, all cookie related injustices completely forgotten, shrieked and tried to pull away. “Papa! Papa stop!!! Tickles!”

“But you’re delicious,” Papa objected, breath warm against Kurt’s skin.

Kurt shook his head, pursing his lips. “Read more,” he demanded. 

“Well, he had a name like that, and he lived in the jungle with other lions,” Papa continued. They managed to make it up until the point where the lion discovered elevators before Daddy came out to the living room.

“Dinner time,” he said. “What are you two reading?”

Kurt held out his arms to be picked up, and he eagerly explained the story as Daddy toted him into the kitchen. 

“Then Papa pretended to be a lion, but he’s too tickly.”

Blaine smiled at Dave. Kurt seemed relaxed. They ate dinner together; Kurt complained a little, but they managed to get him to eat everything without too much of a fuss. After dinner, Kurt grabbed Papa’s hand and began dragging him back to the living room.

“Wait!” Daddy said. “How come I have to clean up?”

“Papa is reading me stories,” Kurt explained, exasperated. Didn’t Daddy understand anything?

Kurt pulled Papa out to the living room and to the rocking chair. Then, climbing into his lap, he opened the book to where they had left off.

“Read,” he demanded. For the first time in several weeks, Kurt thought that maybe this experiment wasn’t all bad.


End file.
